


Fresh Start

by placid



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: КриссКолфер в колледже. Поначалу Криса только раздражает Даррен, но в конечном итоге брюнет полностью завладевает мыслями Колфера.Предупреждения: очень кратко - употребление наркотиков в лечебных целях (моргнуть не успеешь, пропустишь) и кусочек жесткого траха (топ!Крис, но это дело десятое).Дуэт, который они поют“Looking for Romance (I Bring You a Song)”из Бэмби. :)





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/gifts), [Freedom_N_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_N_G/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fresh Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818701) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



> Благодарность автору [missbeizy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy) за разрешение на перевод и бете [Ара-Ара](https://ficbook.net/authors/1334367) за правки.  
> Также можно прочесть на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6576878).

— Считаешь себя самым умным, да? — это первое, с чем обращается Крис к Даррену.  
  
      Не самое перспективное начало. Во всяком случае, Даррен надеялся не так познакомиться с очаровательным чудиком с того конца коридора, что ходит с Чубакка-рюкзаком и в марвеловских футболках.  
  
      Очень некстати, что Даррен на двадцать процентов невольно ведёт себя, как придурок, а ещё на восемьдесят — хочет понравиться, и вместо того чтобы сказать: «Нет. Вообще-то, я всегда охуенный. Какие дела?» или «Твоя причёска выглядит, будто утром тебя лизнула корова. И приветик, я Даррен»; его ответ звучит  _«слегка»_  оскорбительно:  
  
— Не пошёл бы ты на хуй! — с соответствующей ухмылочкой, которая совершенно не в его стиле.  
  
      Мда. Он грёбанный мастер производить первое впечатление.  
  
 — У некоторых есть дела поважнее, чем сидеть в общей комнате и тренькать на гитаре так громко, что весь этаж это слышит. Некоторым нужно заниматься, чтобы сдать экзамены, — Крис закатывает глаза.  
  
      Не успел Даррен слово вставить, как Крис развернулся и гордо зашагал по коридору в расстроенных чувствах.  
  
      Несмотря на то что у обоих профильным было искусство, их неосновные предметы совершенно не пересекались. Поэтому они не виделись за пределами класса под номером 101, не давая Даррену возможности разубедить Криса в том, что он не тот испорченный богатенький мальчишка из привилегированной либеральной семьи, как Колфер полагал.  
  
      У них было полно общих друзей, так что Даррен догадывался, что Крис о нём думал, хоть они ни разу не общались до этого момента. Было даже обидно, в силу причин, которые он не мог до конца сформулировать. Его бесило, когда люди исходили на дерьмо, и его просто вымораживало, когда кто-то использовал нелепые предположения, чтобы осудить его или сеять розни при любой подвернувшейся возможности.  
  
      Он узнал от Эшли, как Крис с трудом тут освоился, но, блядь, чувак, это не его проблема. Он все ещё переживал из-за случившегося, будто типа это его обязанность, исправлять ошибки или как минимум в его силах уладить этот общий конфликт. И если начистоту, он был в долбанном тупике.  
  
      С самого первого дня они постоянно натыкались друг на друга, так официально и не представившись, каждый раз попадая в неловкую и враждебную зону, в которой Даррен ужасно ориентировался. У него в голове не укладывалось, как он мог не нравиться кому-то, потому что ему были приятны почти все люди вокруг, если они не давали повод для раздумий.

*  
  
      Что ж, алкоголь всё исправит. По крайней мере, таков был план.  
  
      Он выпьет, Крис тоже, и они, наконец, поговорят. Даррен поймёт, что, блядь, ему нужно сделать, чтобы убедить Колфера дать ему второй шанс.  
  
      Он нацепил розовые солнечные очки на голову, пропуская их через растрёпанный шухер из кудряшек, одёрнул футболку, подтянулся и взял свой пластиковый стаканчик с дешёвым разбавленным пивом.  
  
      Он готов на всё. Он сможет обворожить этого парня.  
  
— Господь всемогущий, почему ты выглядишь как ходячий стереотип? — хамовато интересуется Крис, разглядывая его наряд, когда брюнет приближается.  
  
      Ладно-ладно… Но что это за херня?  
  
— Приветствую, Кристофер. Находишь, какая чудесная вечеринка. Твоя шляпа феерична. Как жизнь? — тараторит он, высоко подняв брови, и пристально смотрит Крису в лицо.  
  
      Крис вздыхает, а парень, с которым он болтал, теряется взглядом между ними, как бы намекая: «Я без понятия, что здесь происходит».  
  
      Даррен поворачивается к нему, мысленно отвечая: «Я тоже, друг».  
  
— Извини… эм, мы на секундочку? — произносит он вслух.  
  
— Не вопрос, чувак, — отвечает парень, явно не стремясь ввязываться в их драму.  
  
— Итак, — начинает Даррен, когда они остаются наедине.  
  
      Лицо Криса окрашивается пятнами смущения, но в остальном… всё в порядке. Он потрясающе выглядит. На нём лиловая рубашка и тёмные варёные джинсы, что крепко обхватывают каждый дюйм его длинных-предлинных ног и округлой задницы. Обут он в сапоги, зашнурованные до колен.  
  
      Потянувшись вперёд, он щёлкает Даррена по очкам, чтобы они могли упасть ему на глаза.  
  
— Можешь потешаться над моей внешностью дальше, если тебя это заводит, — саркастически произносит брюнет с широкой усмешкой на лице, — похоже, тебе это очень нравится, и мне кажется это целиком справедливо, а ещё прекрасно и замечательно.  
  
— Понял, — сконфуженно выдаёт Крис, — мы можем поговорить, где-нибудь в другом месте?  
  
— Уж думал, ты не спросишь, — отвечает Даррен.  
  
      Они находят укромное место на заднем дворе дома, где никого не рвёт, никто не курит или не занимается полуголыми непотребствами. Там по-прежнему странно пахнет, но Даррен думает, что это как-то связано с хозяйскими собаками и с тем как плохо они за ними убирают. Или, возможно, вонь идёт из заполненных мусорных баков с подъездной дорожки. Мерзость. Чего только не сделаешь ради бесплатной выпивки и возможности сыграть для любого, кто устоит достаточно долго, чтобы его послушать. Что хуёво.  
  
      И теперь, когда они остаются одни, Даррен достаточно накатил пива, чтобы отпустить себя и задать один-единственный вопрос, который мучал его месяцами.  
  
— У тебя какие-то проблемы со мной?  
  
      Крис ставит свой стаканчик на газон. Он нервничает, очевидно, ему неуютно, он обнимает себя за локти и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Даррена.  
  
— Я думал, ты… Ты серьёзно хочешь сейчас поговорить со мной об этом? — его щёки багровеют.  
  
— Эм, ну да? — отвечает Даррен. — Я пытался поговорить с тобой уже несколько недель.  
  
— Я… я думал, что я тебе не нравлюсь, — он облизывает губы, — в первую неделю ты регулярно избегал меня, а потом кое-кто сказал мне, что ты стебёшься над моей одеждой… и моей подачей на общих курсах по сценарию…  
  
      Даррен вообще не вкуривает, о чём сейчас говорит Крис.  
  
— Чего… кто тебе такое сказал?  
  
— Одна из девчонок из вашей театральной группы. Думаю, она бросила курс, поскольку я давно её не видел.  
  
      Всё, что он смог сделать — тупо моргать, выпучив глаза.  
  
— Приятель, я одеваюсь как пацан, чей гардероб состоит из футболок с распродаж. Какого фига, я буду над тобой смеяться? — он изумлённо наклоняет голову. — У меня всего две пары обуви, — и спешно добавляет, — и я влюблён в твой сценарий, чувак. Гарри Поттер, как бы мой кумир.  
  
      Крис щурит бледные зелёно-голубые глаза и гогочет внезапно, пронзительно и ошеломительно, приложив тыльную сторону ладони к губам. Всё его лицо сморщивается от смеха, вокруг глаз появляются морщинки, а на щеках ямочки, которые обезоруживают Даррена.  
  
      Вот теперь вечер идёт как надо. Похоже, на успех.  
  
— Я… иногда я веду себя как полный мудак, — объясняет он, — Эм… у меня много друзей и когда появляются новые люди… я не сразу замечаю их. И я не стебался над твоей одеждой или чем-либо ещё, даю слово.  
  
      Он неуверен, поверил ли ему Крис или нет, но, по крайней мере, Даррен ловит его взгляд, и безошибочно видит его улыбку.  
  
— Хорошо, — сделав глубокий вдох, говорит Крис, — я подумываю начать всё сначала, если ты поможешь мне найти выпить что-то получше этого паршивого пива.  
  
— Ты похож на парня, предпочитающего бурбон, — заключает Даррен, одобрительно кивнув, и закидывает руку на плечо Криса.

*  
  
      В течение первого семестра они становятся друзьями, настоящими друзьями. Временами было стрёмно… Крис очень ранимый и оберегает своё личное пространство, а Даррен, как правило, много говорит не думая. Но в основном они ладят.  
  
      У них много общего. Плюс Даррену не чуждо провести небольшой опросик близких друзей Криса, чтобы расположить его к себе — знать любимое блюдо, его любимый фильм, петь песни, которые ему нравятся, интересоваться делами его сестры время от времени, но не слишком часто.  
  
      Как только он преодолел этот начальный этап «узнавания», Крис открылся ему благодаря маленьким уловкам, главным образом сработали прикосновения. Он мог положить ладонь на ногу/руку/плечо друга, без рефлекторного нервного тика колена, что было обычным явлением для Криса, если они зависали в компании малознакомых людей.  
  
      Всё было бы прекрасно, не считая того, что Даррен, кажется, втрескался.  
  
      Он не очень-то это планировал. Он всегда придерживался широких взглядов, когда дело касалось физического влечения, к тому же он никогда ничего не пробовал с парнями. Однако, здравствуйте!  
  
      Крис особенный. Он не подходит ни под один стандарт, известный Даррену, — он соединяет в себе столь разные вещи. Он старик в теле подростка. Он гик. Он ничего не смыслит в моде, но зачастую подбирает такие дикие сочетания, как будто, наоборот, очень даже понимает. Он гей, однако не слишком заинтересован в том, чтобы выделять это основополагающим жизненным принципом, он не любит об этом говорить, и он не вступил ни в одну ЛГБТ-группу в кампусе. Он одержим британской королевской семьёй так же, как Даррен одержим написанием музыки.  
  
      Он, наверное, самый крутой, самый уникальный человек, которого Дарр когда-либо встречал. Он другой, и это опьяняет.  
  
      Вот почему это было бы очень хуёвой идеей — начать клеиться к нему и попытаться замутить, а потерпев неудачу, разрушить всё, что им удалось построить за несколько последних месяцев.  
  
      Но смысл в том, что семя сомнения было посеяно, и оно дало всходы.  
  
      Он очень хорошо знал себя. Крисс узнал, тот самый распространяющийся жар на шее и ушах, когда Крис без задней мысли опирался на его руку, когда они стояли слишком близко друг к другу. Он всё понял, когда в животе что-то переворачивалось, когда Крис приходил в рубашке, которая слишком туго обтягивала плечи, и в джинсах в облипку на заднице. Он понимал, что продолжая, тусоваться вместе, становилось всё труднее и труднее сдерживать желание по пьяни запихнуть язык другу в рот.  
  
      Блядь. Какой отстой.  
  
      Что делать дальше?

*  
  
      В прошлый раз, когда Крис подцепил какого парня на тусовке, Даррену пришлось ой как несладко.  
  
      Он нажрался, проблевался и провёл половину ночи на полу, даже не своей ванной. Лорен пришла на помощь. У них состоялся очень  _«серьёзный»_  разговор: он устроился на полу, выкуривая не первую сигарету, а она сидела на крышке унитаза. В конечном счёте девушка посоветовала ему уже подняться с жопки и рассказать всё Крису, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
      Но это так не работало. Даррен убедил себя в том, что Крис вне его досягаемости. В то время как Крис считал, что его друг натурал. Какой к чёрту, их ожидал разговор? Ведь брюнет был вроде только с девушками, и Крис мог подумать, что парень просто хочет поэкспериментировать. А тем более Даррен не собирался объясняться под градусом, типа: «Лады, кажется, ты мне нравишься так же сильно, как и сиськи», — что, скорее всего, привело бы к хорошей пощёчине.  
  
      Твою ж мать!  
  
      Всё чувства, только подтверждались. Когда наблюдал, как Крис вертел хвостом перед случайным типом. Когда замечал их обжимания в конце комнаты. Когда хотел подбросить его домой, а Крис только махал ему ручкой, добавляя: «Неа, я здесь перекантуюсь».  
  
      Он в курсе, что это означало, и тот хорошенький брюнетик, присосавшийся к горлу Криса, тоже всё знал.  
  
      Пиздецкая пытка.  
  
      Это причиняло слишком сильную боль, чем хотелось бы. Его влюблённость убийственно быстро переросла в чувства, отчего он готов был удавиться. Хотелось выпить виски, забить на учёбу и съесть пирог с Джои, набив пузо до отвала. Он, возможно, мог бы написать песню об этом (о Крисе, а не о пироге).  
  
      И последнее, что он точно понял, что у него действительно были большие проблемы.

*  
  
      Они обедают в столовке.  
  
— Так, мне нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить, — интригует Даррен.  
  
Крис откладывает свою пиццу и устремляет взор на него: — Эта фраза один раз уже втянула меня в неприятности.  
  
— Откуда мне было знать, что команда по софтболу будет голой? — скептически спрашивает Даррен.  
  
— Ладно, уж. Продолжай, — охает Крис.  
  
— Моя подруга Ванесса играет на скрипке. Диснеевские каверы и попурри в основном. Она работает над одной песней… дуэтом, вообще-то, и попросила меня о помощи.  
  
Крис прожёвывает: — Это типа школьный проект или что?  
  
— Она вроде как хочет хорошо выступить, а концерт будет в общем дворике.  
  
— Вот как. Круто. Хочешь, чтобы я пошёл?  
  
— Дело в том, — говорит Даррен, яростно сгибая свою соломинку, — я тут подумал, может, ты заинтересуешься женской партией?  
  
Лицо Криса медленно заливается краской. Он откидывается на стуле: — И с чего ты решил, что мне это интересно?  
  
      Святые угодники, он сейчас всё испортит.  
  
— Я… я в курсе. Что ты умеешь петь, понял? — объявляет парень. Голова шла кругом, нужно найти способ продолжить и не спугнуть Криса. — Эшли сказала мне, что пару недель ты занимался в хоре, пока препод не прикопался к тебе из-за исполнения, и ты бросил.  
  
— На самом деле это тебя не касается, Даррен, — с толикой раздражения возмущается Крис.  
  
— Меня плевать, что какой-то тупица-учитель сказал, что ты «безнадёжный». Как по мне, сам факт, что ты контратенор, охуителен. Пожалуйста, я хочу спеть с тобой. — Он почти состроил щенячьи глазки, полностью осознавая их непреодолимую силу.  
  
— Я не… ты… — он начинает заикаться, смущаясь подбирая слова. — Я не слишком хорош в выступлениях на публике.  
  
— Давай пока попробуем отрепетировать, а беспокоиться будем позже? — с большой натяжкой, но Крис задумывается над этим и откусывает от пиццы ещё кусочек.  
  
После того как они убирали со стола, он поворачивается и спрашивает: — А что за песня?  
  
— «В поисках любви» из Бэмби, — отвечает Даррен.  
  
      Заметив, настоящий румянец на щеках Криса, брюнет давит свою лёгкую улыбку.

*  
  
       Первая репетиция состоялась в пустом музыкальном классе. Даррен одолжил его у одного из своих преподов. И они остаются вдвоём с Крисом на перемену.  
  
      Колфер нервничает, мнёт ноты и суетливо теребит волосы. Так что, Даррену стоило догадаться, что друг явно предпочёл бы оказаться в другом месте.  
  
— Итак. Ясное дело, я кхм… переписал диапазоны. Текст до боли простой. Я мог бы принести свою скрипку, но думаю, будет легче учиться под фортепиано. Ванесса в любом случае позаботится о музыке, — он садится за инструмент. Крис встаёт рядом, расправив спину и подготавливая диафрагму.  
  
      Вероятно, стоило сделать разминку, перед тем, как начать петь вместе.  
  
      Только, блядь, уже слишком поздно.  
  
—  _♫ I bring you a song, and I sing as I go ♫_ (Я несу тебе песню и я пою по дороге), — начинает Даррен своим гортанным мощным тенором. —  _♫ For I want you to know, that I’m looking for romance ♫_  (Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я ищу любовь).  
  
      Он несколько раз играет начало, давая возможность Крису поймать ритм.  
  
      Когда Колфер вступает, его голос такой чистый и высокий, что Даррен забывает как дышать.

—  _♫ I bring you song, in the hope that you’ll see ♫_    
(Я несу тебе песню, надеясь, что ты поймёшь)…  
_♫ When you’re looking at me, that I’m looking for love ♫_    
(Когда посмотришь на меня, что я ищу любовь).

  
  
— У меня есть компашка, которая поможет оживить средний куплет, зазвучит лучше с фоновым сопровождением. И в акцентном сочетании припева на скрипке, мы зададим жару. Так что давай… я хочу раскачать эту мелодию…  
  
      Он возвращается к игре, и они продолжают уже вместе, их голоса сливаются воедино — не идеально, но, несомненно, красиво.

—  _♫ I’m seeking that glow, only found when you’re young and it’s May ♫_    
(Я ищу тот пыл, который ощущаешь, только когда ты молод и на дворе май),  
_♫ Only found on that wonderful day, when all longing is through ♫_  
(Который ощущаешь только в тот прекрасный день, когда испытал желание)  
_♫ I’m seeking that glow, only found when a thrill is complete ♫_    
(Я ищу тот пыл, который ощущаешь, только когда уже испытал глубокое волнение).  
_♫ Only found when two hearts gently beat ♫_    
(Который ощущаешь, только когда два сердца мягко бьются)  
_♫ To the strength of a waltz that’s both tender and new ♫_    
(Под нежный и новый мотив вальса).

  
  
Крис изумлённо глядит на него. Даррен улыбается, вытягивая один:

—  _♫ I bring you a song, for I’m seeking romance ♫_  
(Я несу тебе песню, потому что ищу любовь).

  
  
— Подожди, мне нужно отдышаться, — Крис переводит дух, широко распахнув зелёные глаза.  
  
— Прости, я забываю про паузы, когда я…  
  
— Нет, всё нормально, — он садится рядом за скамейку пианино, отчего Даррен нетерпеливо ёрзает. — Продолжай.  
  
Они поют вместе:

—  _♫ You’re by my side, there’s a moon up above ♫_    
(Ты возле меня, над нами луна)  
_♫ It shines with a light that’s so mellow and bright ♫_  
(Её свет такой мягкий и яркий)  
_♫ It’s easy to see, that tonight we shall fall in love ♫_    
(Легко понять, что сегодня ночью мы влюбимся).

  
  
—  _♫ I bring you a song, for I’m seeking romance ♫_  (Я несу тебе песню, потому что ищу любовь), — заканчивает Даррен, позволяя двум последним словам повиснуть в воздухе между ними. Он, правда, старался не придавать этому значение (он слишком серьёзно относился к музыке, чтобы превращать каждую романтическую песенку в серенаду — ключевое слово «каждую»), но, блин, это сложно. Он чувствует себя четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой рядом с Крисом.  
  
      Голос Криса просто потрясающий. Дарр никак не может прийти в себя. Он был взволнован куда сильнее обычного.  
  
— Мать моя женщина, Колфер, — прыскает он, поворачиваясь к нему. — Ты молодцом.  
  
— Сыровато. Я сфальшивил и мне не хватало дыхания, — протестует Крис, глядя вниз на клавиши фортепиано.  
  
— Мы поработаем над этим. Слушай, давай сведём тебя со старшаками, многие учатся на репетиторов по вокалу… — предлагает Даррен.  
  
— Нет! Не сейчас, ладно? Я… я не готов, — выговаривает он. — Я на самом деле не певец, Даррен. Я… предпочитаю писать, я не хочу выступать перед…  
  
— Эй, — говорит Даррен, скользя рукой по спине Криса к изгибу его талии. — Предполагалось, что будет весело. Если это не так, то не стоит продолжать.    
  
      Последнее, чего он хочет — это заставлять Криса делать то, к чему не лежала душа.  
  
— Вышло вполне весело, — признаётся Крис, смущённо расплываясь в улыбке, отводя взгляд. — Ты… ты чудо.  
  
Даррен ухмыляется во весь рот: «Я полон энтузиазма. А ты талантлив».  
  
— Ладно, хватит комплиментов. Не тешь моё эго, — он встаёт, собирая ноты в сумку. — У меня сейчас занятие. Идёшь на днюху Эшли сегодня вечером?  
  
— Агась, — отвечает Даррен, провожая его взглядом и коротко помахав. Он сидит за пианино, держа пальцы на клавишах, уставившись в одну точку, пока следующий курс не выгоняет его из класса.  
  
       Хуже всего сейчас, что он понятия не имеет, как Колфер к нему относится.  
  
       Есть что-то такое скрытное и заковыристое в Крисе, в настоящем Крисе. Только Даррен подумает, что он достиг прогресса в понимании этого парня, сразу приходит осознание, что путь будет ой, какой неблизкий.

*  
  
      Перед вечеринкой Даррен немного дунул, просто чтобы расслабиться. Он не планировал пить в будни, а завтра, с самого чёртового утра, репетиция. Большую часть вечера он ютится в уголке одного из гостиных диванов, болтая с друзьями и тупо не парясь.  
  
      В конце концов, Крис сам находит брюнета, и, очевидно, его не тревожит, что был вечер буднего дня, а он уже был навеселе: раскрасневшийся нос, блуждающий взгляд, всё при нём.  
  
      Упав чётко на Даррена, он ёрзает, пока человек рядом не двигается с места, так что Крис шмякается рядом на подушку, перекидывая ноги на колени друга и забрасывая руку ему за плечи.  
  
— Похоже, ты хорошо устроился, — скалясь, говорит Крисс. Конечности Криса, правда, замечательно себя чувствовали.  
  
— Приветик, — выдаёт Колфер, положив голову на плечо Даррена.  
  
Какое-то время они треплются не о чём. Но немного погодя, Крис наклоняется к его уху, чтобы было лучше слышно сквозь весь этот шум: «Я соврал тебе».  
  
— Да ну?  
  
      Ёёё, что сейчас будет?  
  
— Никто и никогда не говорил мне, что ты насмехался надо мной. Я просто завидовал тебе.  
  
      Крис будет сожалеть об этом утром.  
  
— Как завидовал? — Даррен не может не переспросить.  
  
— У тебя либеральные родители. Нескончаемые богатства. Разрешение вести любую творческую деятельность, что захочешь. Все любят тебя и всегда любили. Люди вешаются на тебя. Хотят быть рядом с тобой. У тебя всё так просто. Мне же потребовался целый семестр, чтобы ужиться, когда у тебя уже было своё место. Ты едва ли справляешься с домашкой, а твои учителя по-прежнему хвалят тебя, и это сводит меня с ума. Мне кажется, что я должен работать в десять раз больше, чтобы тупо… дотянуться до твоего уровня.  
  
      Даррен хмурится. Он никогда в жизни не рассматривал ситуацию под таким углом, и почти всё, что только что сказал Крис, удивило его.  
  
— Мне… мне жаль. Я понятия не имел, что ты так себя чувствуешь.  
  
— Теперь я это понимаю, — отвечает Крис слегка невнятно. Его дыхание опаляло ухо Даррена, — раньше я думал, что ты умышленно кичишься этим передо мной.  
  
— Ты всё ещё сердишься на меня? — ужасно даже думать об этом.  
  
— Немного, — признаётся Крис, перемещая руку с плеч Даррена и пальцами скользя по его бицепсу, — но я стараюсь это отпустить.  
  
      Даррена охватывают мурашки. От Криса исходило приятное тепло, ещё, когда тот сел рядом, но теперь щекочущий жар распространяется по всему телу. Он не пил, так что было куда сложнее справиться с натиском ощущений. Сейчас он мечтал только об одном — припасть губами к его невероятно длинной и бледной шее.  
  
      Зная Колфера, он до сих пор немного злился, что подстёгивало брюнета выкинуть какую-нибудь совершенно сумасшедшую штуку, лишь бы прекратить это. Он очень хочет нравиться ему. Даже если придётся, выслушивать всё о своих недостатках.  
  
      Его рука кочует на затылок друга. Крис запускает пальцы в волосы Даррена, путаясь в кудрях.  
  
— У тебя нелепая причёска, — Крис выдыхает откровенно близко, посылая озноб по всему телу, — кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе об этом?  
  
— Ты должен рассказать обо всём, что тебе не нравится во мне, — ляпает Даррен, — ты должен… если тебе от этого станет легче. Так сказать, словесное… наказание. — Его лицо вспыхивает, он опускает голову, чувствуя себя глупо. Даррен пялится на другую руку Криса, что покоится на его коленях, на чёрный браслет вокруг левого запястья парня.* — И тогда мы будем квиты?  
  
       Он слишком поздно чувствует, как немного равно дышит Крис, вплотную к его собственной шее. Как обычно, отстаёт на два шага.  
  
— И только так? — шепчет Крис, оставляя поцелуй на нежном участке кожи.  
  
      Это конец.  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты… — вдруг бормочет Колфер, обводя языком мочку уха парня.  
  
       Было плевать, как он собирался закончить это предложение, когда Даррен поворачивается и прижимается губами к его губам, неряшливо и быстро. Крис резко втягивает воздух, крепче сжимая кудряшки Даррена, притягивая ближе.  
  
— Давай попробуем, не только… словами? — предлагает Даррен, когда они останавливаются ради передышки.  
  
— Ёбанный… блядь… пиздец, — Крис целует через каждое проклятье, после толкаясь языком парню в рот. Даррен жадно открывает губы впуская. Крис носом сдвигается его очки вверх, пачкая их, но тот не обращает никакого внимания на такую фигню сейчас.  
  
— Мы могли бы куда-нибудь…  
  
— Пошли, — говорит Крис, поднимая его на ноги.

*  
  
      Рядом с подвалом есть небольшая уборная, о которой Эшли, по-видимому, не рассказала гостям.  
  
      Даррену не успевает ничего понять, как в ту же секунду дверь закрывается, свет зажигается и Крис впечатывает его в стену, пришпиливая руки парня над головой.  
  
— А ты полон сюрпризов… — ахая, говорит он, когда Крис чередует поцелуи-укусы на шее. — Крайне специфичных, заметь.  
  
      Крис утвердительно хмыкает, и их губы находят друг друга. Даррен запускает руку за спину шатена, вытаскивая рубашку из его штанов, чтобы они могли тереться друг о друга.  
  
— Чтоб тебя, — шипит Крис, буквально вдалбливая его в дверь.  
  
      Он понятия не имел, что за хрень он творит. А что более удивительно, его совершенно не заботил этот факт. Потому что как раз таки, Крис, точно знал, чего хочет. Было что-то в этом дисбалансе, что заставляло чувствовать Даррена себя комфортно и он капец, как завёлся.  
  
— Я собираюсь наказать тебя, — хрипло скрипит Крис. — Ты хочешь этого? Ты серьёзно тогда говорил?  
  
— Да, ещё раз да.  
  
      Крис хватает его за загривок и отталкивает от двери. Присаживаясь на край раковины, он вынуждает Даррена опуститься на колени.  
  
      Ох, зашибись!  
  
Рука на его плече вновь шарит по шее и тянет вверх:   
  
— Иди сюда, — он перемещается вперёд, оказываясь между бёдер Криса, положив руки на них, когда тот устроился поудобнее. Кожа Даррена будто горела, сознание очистилось, оставляя место только сексуальному возбуждению.  
  
— Хм, а что…  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты отсосал мне, — прерывисто говорит Крис.  
  
      Вот те нате — хуй в томате!  
  
      Он вроде как, тоже хочет этого. Но всё происходит так быстро. Перед глазами раздвинутые бёдра, у Криса стояк, он поглаживает себя через джинсы, играя большим пальцем с кнопкой и смотря прямо в глаза Даррену.  
  
— Я никогда раньше этого не делал, — оправдывается он, наконец, делая круглые глаза, и кидает взгляд вверх на Криса сквозь свои заляпанные очки. — Я… я хочу, но на случай, если я облажаюсь…  
  
      Крис привлекает лицо парня к приличному бугру своей ширинки. Даррен каменеет, вытягивает воздух носом, колеблясь, и между тем, не слабо кайфуя о того, как Кристофер манипулирует им, что мысли путаются. Он прижимается лицом к выпуклости, напряжённо дыша.  
  
— Ты хочешь этого, — сопит Колфер, царапая кожу головы парня. — Ты хочешь мой член себе в рот. Хочешь, сделать мне хорошо, компенсировать всё то дерьмо, что ты…  
  
— Блядь, да! Пожалуйста, позволь мне.  
  
— Вытащи его из штанов, — звучит в ответ.  
  
      Брюнет торопится, расстёгивая ширинку Криса и дёргая за пояс его нижнего белья. Он пытается не думать слишком много об этом, стараясь изо всех сил, когда орган всё-таки вываливается из брюк. Его член длинный и жилистый, он слегка подрагивает, и ствол проходится по щеке Даррена.  
  
      Крис обхватывает себя рукой, сдерживаясь, и позволяет партнёру откинуться назад.  
  
— Любишь быть в центре внимания, да? Маленький выпендрежник, — он потирается головкой вокруг рта Даррена, и брюнет резко сглатывает, его губы раскрываются. Он до безобразия хочет облизнуть её. Матерь Божья, Крис так хорошо пахнет, он тащится только от запаха его несгибаемого стояка. Парень всхлипывает, чувствуя дрожь в коленях.  
  
Он не был готов, когда Крис в первый раз ударяет его всей длиной фаллоса по щеке:   
  
— Отвечай мне, Даррен.  
  
— Я… Мне нравится. Я, блядь, обожаю это.  
  
      Ещё пощёчина, на этот раз по другой щеке. Член Дарра пульсирует в штанах. Господи, почему ему это нравится, он даже сам не понимает…  
  
И ещё одна:   
  
— Плохой. Ты такой плохой, ты заслуживаешь этого.  
  
— Крис, пожалуйста.  
  
— Открой рот, — бросает он. Веки полуприкрыты, когда он погружается в Даррена. — Никаких зубов. Просто пососи его, — он толкается до тех пор, пока, наконец, не утягивает Даррена на себя, что весь орган оказывается полностью во рту, а головка почти касается язычка горла. Непроизвольное удушающее чувство не останавливает Крисса. — Ох, твой рот. Я хорошенько отымею твой хорошенький ротик.  
  
      Так что, это мало было похоже на минет, ведь Крис прямо-таки вытрахивает его глотку. Даррен интенсивно истекает слюной, потому что не может нормально дышать или остановиться, а Крис нетерпеливо держит его за волосы, вторгаясь ему в рот.  
  
— Нормально? — застонав, спрашивает Крис, тут же ускорившись, отталкиваясь от раковины и поступательно двигаясь взад-вперёд. Он случайно скользит дальше в глотку, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, и сразу вытаскивает, давая Даррену шанс ответить.  
  
— Охерительно, — рычит Даррен, вылизывает и целует солёную головку. Пиздец. Он, уже хочет вернуть его обратно.  
  
— Подожди, — хватая воздух Крис, откидывается на руки. Его лицо ярко-красное и влажное от пота, волосы прилипли ко лбу, живот вздымается. Он близок к грани, даже сильнее, чем Даррен представлял. — Можешь добавить пальцы?  
  
— Обалдеть, — Даррен глубоко дышит, растирая ладонями ноги Криса. — Конечно! Как ты…  
  
— Мне нравится, когда я… всегда так классно, когда я почти кончаю. Секунду, — порывшись под раковиной, отставляя пузырьки и коробочки, он разыскал какую-то мазь. — Это подойдёт.  
  
      Даррен вырывает баночку, откручивает крышку и набирает немного смазки. Пристально разглядывая тело Криса, его мозг затуманился от желания оставить парня без одежды, однако Дарр довольствуется тем, что стягивает с него хотя бы джинсы. Он спускает их вместе с нижним бельём вниз до затянутых в ботинки лодыжек и хватает его член другой сухой рукой.  
  
Колфер скулит, откидывая голову назад.  
  
— Ох, твою ж мать… — он захлёбывается. — О…ста…новись. — Приподняв своей рукой яички, он раздвигает бёдра. — Пальцы… пожалуйста.  
  
      Выходит, что оказывается Даррен охуенно хорош в этом. Похоже, он нашёл новый подход, хорошо знакомый и совсем нескучный. Как было велено, он разогревает Криса, слегка растирая вход скользкими подушечками пальцев, и когда друг глубоко выдыхает, подаётся вниз, Даррен пробивается через горячее, узкое кольцо мышц, раз за разом погружаясь глубже.  
  
      На протяжении всего процесса Крис охает и вздрагивает, с кончика капает предэякулят и растекается по его плоти. Дыхание учащается, Даррен слизывает эту влагу.  
  
— Боже милостивый, да вот так, — тиская и надрачивая себе, молит Крис. — Господи, Даррен! Да, так! Чертовски хорошо, давай… быстрее.  
  
      Даррен проворачивает запястье и работает пальцами в темпе туда-обратно, что отверстие раскрывается вокруг них. Вместе с тем брюнет хочет поласкать его ртом, но решает не рисковать, ведь лучше сделать что-то одно очень хорошо, поэтому продолжает просто растягивать… и что ж Крис совсем не жалуется, как-никак его член зажат в одной руке, а мошонка в другой.  
  
— Крис, ты так меня возбуждаешь.  
  
— Больше… Мне нужно больше.  
  
      Даррен добавляет второй, а затем и третий палец, похоже, он всё делает верно. Он скручивает их и толкается, так по кругу.  
  
— Согни их… ещё чуть-чуть, — он повинуется, а слова Криса сводятся к неразборчивому: «Бляблябля». Его бёдра увлечённо поднимаются, насаживаясь на пальцы Даррена. — О святые небеса, я сейчас кончу!  
  
      Даррен не предполагал, что станет насколько жарко. Он не мог оторвать взор от своих пальцев, поглощаемых вновь и вновь чужим телом, жадно принимающее их только глубже.  
  
— Давай же… используй другую руку. Помоги себе.  
  
      Ему не нужно повторять дважды.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут он трахает свой кулак, а четыре пальца погружаются в дырку Криса.  
  
      Оргазм накрывает Колфера, прежде чем Даррен успевает что-то спросить, типа можно ли проглотить. Таз Криса накреняется вперёд, и он отпускает свои яички, чтобы зарыться пальцами в кудрявую шевелюру. Он обильно кончает, тягучая сперма, пикирует на волосы, очки, лицо Даррена; она, блядь, повсюду.  
  
      Крис содрогается, спуская последние капли себе в руку.  
  
      Без вариантов, этот момент не мог быть ещё более неловким. Они молчат. Найдя влажные салфетки там же под раковиной, Крис очищает Даррена медленными, осторожными движениями.  
  
      Поначалу сложно даже взглянуть друг на друга. Но к тому времени, когда Даррен стал чистыми, он достаточно расслабился, чтобы наклонившись, поцеловать шатена.  
  
— Ты немножко псих, — он ослепляет улыбкой.  
  
— А мне вот интересно, почему ты до сих пор не орёшь на меня?  
  
— Потому что, это было нечто?  
  
— Я обычно… не делаю так. Не спрашивая, я…  
  
— Ты напился. См. также: псих, — Даррен снова целует его в губы, в кончик носа и по линии подбородка. — Мне понравилось. Ты мне нравишься, — он отступает, глядя в лицо Крису. — Ты мне очень нравишься, Крис.  
  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — говорит Кристофер, поднимая его с пола, чтобы они могли целоваться лицом к лицу.  
  
— Хочешь как-нибудь сходить куда-нибудь? Кофе, булочки, сэндвич… — он усмехается, дёргая двумя пальцами аксессуар Криса на руке. — Можем подобрать мне подходящий браслет?  
  
Крис румянится:   
  
— Господи, ты…  
  
— Согласен. Я сногшибателен.  
  
— Начнём с кофе, хорошо?  
  
— Всё что захочешь, — ухмыляясь, соглашается Даррен, пожав плечами. Крис смотрит на него так, что глаза искрятся чистой симпатией, и сейчас для него этого более чем достаточно.

*  
  
      Их дуэт устроил настоящий переполох в кампусе. Даррен и не подозревал, что поднимется столько шума. Он, конечно, надеялся, что народу понравится, но такой поворот превзошёл все его ожидания.  
  
      Безусловно, Ванесса клёвая скрипачка, как и потрясающая группа ребят, что собрались на бэк-вокал (все они, её друзья).  
  
      Гармоничность их с Крисом голосов — результат нескольких недель практики, и они на хрен безупречны. Во время их игривого и романтичного представления забитый до отказа внутренний двор наполнился криками, свистом и аплодисментами. Парней засняли с нескольких сторон, поэтому после они смогут несколько раз пересмотреть свой дебют.  
  
      Конечно, для Даррена это было не самое крутейшее выступление с момента его поступления, но определённо получилось недурно, учитывая задатки и само исполнение. Он упивался успехом, окружённый морем друзей, что увлекли всех в местный кабак, где старшекурсники тайком покупали им коктейли.  
  
      Крис одной рукой обнимает его за талию, мягко поглаживая пальцами влажную кожу на пояснице. Даррен же весь извертелся и ластился к Крису, завладевая полностью его вниманием.  
  
— Ты кому-нибудь рассказал? — спрашивает Крис, перекрикивая шум.  
  
— Эм, а должен был?  
  
      Он не думал скрывать их отношения. И кроме того, Дарр был уверен, что исполнение Диснеевской любовной песенки в романтической обстановке, развеет любые сомнения.  
  
— Что, уже все знают?  
  
Он откашливается.  
  
— Ох, ещё как.  
  
Кивнув, Крис раздаётся смехом.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Не злишься на меня?  
  
— Упаси Боже. Ты избавил меня от отвратительного смущения.  
  
Даррен самодовольно улыбается.  
  
— Нахер романтику. Хватит это терпеть.  
  
— Я имел в виду… я не о том… У меня есть кое-какие трудности с официальными представлениями.  
  
— Сегодня вечером ты был потрясающим, — возражает Даррен, — невъебически потрясающим.  
  
      Взгляд Криса смягчается, когда их глаза встречаются.  
  
— Ты понял, о чём я. Я скорее социально отсталый парень. Я всех осуждаю, параллельно с тем, хочу всем нравиться.  
  
— Да что ты! Мне ли этого не знать, ведь наши отношения имели такое прекрасное, непредвзятое начало, — с усмешкой парирует он, тыкая в Криса острым кончиком коктейльного зонтика.  
  
— Я всё, — помахивая своим пустым бокалом, говорит Крис. — Может смоемся?  
  
      Даррен крутится на барном стуле, оглядываясь на толпу. Сосед Криса по комнате был среди присутствующих, и вряд ли он собирался отказываться от выпивки, так что…  
  
— Я думаю, можно.  
  
Кристофер, судя по всему, подумал о том же:  
  
— Он занят делом. Вернёмся ко мне в комнату? — зарывшись лицом в волосы Даррена, он тёрся носом о завиток кудряшки. — Хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас.  
  
      Ох! Как он это делает? В одну секунду антисоциальный Бэмби, а в другую — богично-сексуальный доминант.  
  
      Несправедливо, что кто-то имеет такие таланты.

*  
  
      Даррен придерживается мнения, что общажные комнаты — самое асексуальное место для перепиха на свете. Они тесные и омерзительные, и половине случаев буквально трещат по швам. К счастью, Крис с соседом не грязнули, и, по крайней мере, его сторона комнаты, не пахла бельём недельной давности или травкой.  
  
      Кто бы говорил. Пожалуй, именно комната Даррена, насквозь провоняла чем-то таким. Кое-кто по уши погряз в своём лицемерии. Так что он всегда был рад, потрахаться здесь. Сам факт, что прямо сейчас в комнате никого не было, дверь запиралась, и они могли уединиться, определённо было в их интересах.  
  
      Ещё в коридоре, не успели они войти, как Крис напал на брюнета с поцелуями. К тому времени, когда они добрались до кровати, Даррен, словно змея, обвился вокруг парня, срывая с него пиджак и одновременно скидывая свою обувь.  
  
— Мммм, — мычит Колфер, просовывая пальцы за пояс парня, и дёргает на себя. Он падает на матрас своей двуспальной кровати, и Даррен седлает его сверху. Руки Криса скользят по ногам брюнета, вверх к талии, притягивая для нового поцелуя.  
  
      Где-то между хихиканьем и этими мокрыми лобзаниями, они избавляются от рубашек, а вскоре и от брюк. Дарр сипит прямо ухо:   
  
— Хочу быть под тобой.  
  
      Никаких проблем.  
  
      Крис переворачивает его и вжимает в матрас.  
  
      Все вопросы уходят на второй план, есть только тёплое тело Криса и ощущение тяжести между ног. Он обмяк, словно щенок, которого чешут за ушком; все его мускулы растекались в облегчении.  
  
      Крис стаскивает нижнее бельё вниз по его ногам, а Даррен припускает трусы Колфера. Когда их члены выскакивают из белья и впервые соприкасаются. Ох, именно так, да… Шатен резко всасывает воздух, а Даррен упирается носом ему в плечо. Ни хрена ж себе, просто идеально, почему каждый раз это так идеально?  
  
      Некоторое время они трутся друг о друга, без рук. Крис целует его, Дарр лапает того за зад.  
  
— Чёрт, с тобой так хорошо, — хнычет Даррен, обхватывая одной ногой чужую талию.  
  
Крис дразнится до тех пор, пока их животы не становятся мокрыми от их же смазки, и только после этого он подхватывает парня под поясницу, раздвигая ему ноги:   
  
— Позволишь, мне тебя трахнуть, — на одном дыхании говорит он, перекатывая его яички рукой.  
  
— Даа… блядь… пожалуйста.  
  
      Крис достаёт из-под кровати бутылочку смазки, а презерватив из кошелька. Даррен надевает на него защиту, пока он чуть южнее, чем раньше, смазывает, массируя чувствительную кожу на мошонке Даррена.  
  
— Ммм…хорошо, стой… давай без этого? Я так хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, — затаив дыхание, говорит Даррен, его бёдра вздымаются.  
  
      Как всегда, это его любимая часть — жгучее растяжение и первые несколько минут после. Он тащится, когда они немного торопятся. Ощущения хуже, когда он слишком намок и растянут, а когда всё затягивается, он немеет в определённых местах и в других — наоборот становится чрезмерно чувствителен. Ему нравится быстрый, грязный и безрассудный темп.  
  
      Несколько минут Крис подготавливает его пальцами, а когда оба уже не выдерживают, он отрывисто горячо выдыхает в шею Даррена и толкается в него.  
  
— Пиздец, вот так, да, — млеет Даррен.  
  
— Боже правый! Ты такой тесный, — говорит Крис.  
  
— Давай же, двигайся. Выеби меня.  
  
— Ох, мать моя…  
  
      Даррена больше всего пугает то, что ему дается это так легко. Пока он не встретил Криса, он думать не думал, что в конечном итоге его будут трахать на регулярной основе и он будет получать от этого удовольствие. Он не мог подумать, что способен на такие пошлые звуки, или что он будет улетать от того, как Крис кончает, хватаясь за него. Он не представлял, что сможет создать маленький интимный мирок вокруг них, который уберегал бы их от любого самого крошечного стресса и беспокойства.  
  
      Ему было невдомёк, что он полюбит кого-то подобного, что своего рода даже пугало.  
  
      Кровать тихонько скрипит, когда Крис полностью входит, тело Даррена принимает его до самого конца. Невозможно было устоять от этого напряжения, чувства заполненности и давления на его простату. А как приятный бонус — тотальный контакт с бледным, стройным телом Криса.  
  
      Дарр блуждает рукам ниже, скользя по трепещущей, потной коже Колфера. Медленно пробираясь кончиками пальцев между половинок парня, задевая его дырочку.  
  
— Хочешь пальцев? — спрашивает он, часто дыша.  
  
— Ух, ты ж, ёёё… одно…временно?  
  
— Ты всегда невероятно кончаешь от этого, было бы…  
  
— Ёбаный… на хуй… Да! — они никогда не делали такого раньше, но, блядь.  
  
      Даррен увлажняет пальцы, ловя ритм Криса ебущего его между ног, и он проникает внутрь. Пришлось чуть-чуть неловко сгруппироваться, но в итоге он входит по фаланги, сильнее насаживаясь на него и попутно вгоняя пальцы, что уже сводит Криса с ума сверху.  
  
— Твою то, Деву Марию, Даррен…  
  
      Даррен обхватывает своими лодыжками зад Криса и увлекает его, притягивая выше, ввинчивая пальцы глубже и быстрее. Это посылает внезапное ощущение превосходства, что Крис из-за него, как с цепи сорвался.  
  
— Даже так? — шипит он, кусая Криса в плечо. — Кончишь для меня? Кончишь мне в жопу?  
  
— Да…рррр…ен, — воет Крис, вколачиваясь быстрее.  
  
— Дааа, — шепчет он, втискивая третий палец внутрь чрезвычайно глубоко. — Ты, пиздец, какой большой… обожаю твой член.  
  
      На финишной прямой Криса пробивают конвульсии, руки механически цепляются за края матраса. Он испускает пронзительный рык, когда кончает, обрушиваясь с силой в последний раз в Даррена:   
  
— Отпад.  
  
Даррен даже слегка гордится собой, когда выходит из него, прикусывая нижнюю губу партнёра:  
  
— Чумовая идея?  
  
— Чумовая, — выдыхает Колфер, потом смеётся, притягивая брюнета для объятий.  
  
      Они уселись плечом к плечу, чтобы остыть и очиститься, обмениваясь салфетками и поцелуями. Чтобы без лишних трудностей Крис крепко прижался сзади к Даррену под одеялом.  
  
— Я без ума от тебя, — ни с того ни с сего признаётся Даррен, нарушая молчание. Он держал всё в себе целую неделю, и ему просто нужно было произнести это.  
  
— Я без всяких колебаний согласен по поводу «без ума», — отвечает Крис.  
Даррен смеётся и легонько его пинает:   
  
— Постарайся, Кристофер.  
  
Воцарилась тишина, тот час же Крис чмокнует незащищенную кудряшками кожу на любимом загривке.  
  
— Я не очень-то силён в таких делах, — губы задевают нежную кожу ушной раковины брюнета. — Но я… как бы тоже.  
  
— Засчитано, — говорит Даррен, и ему становится безумно уютно в объятиях своего парня.

**Author's Note:**

> *В БДСМ культуре - на левой руке чёрный кожаный браслет носит Топ (Верхний), предпочитающий жёсткий садо/мазо.


End file.
